


Kuroo's Guilty Pleasure

by HeithChief



Series: Bokuroo Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BoKuroo Week 2017, College AU, Day 1, M/M, beginngs and endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo have graduated high school and play college volleyball together. One day after a work out, Bokuto finds out Kuroo’s guilty pleasures and Kuroo is mortified. Luckily for Kuroo, Bokuto might not find his secret as weird as Kuroo expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm compiling my bokuroo week submissions here, they were originally posted on my tumblr: asliverofhope-the-fangirl. A lot of them are college or post college au because apparently that's what I was feeling that week.

              Bokuto had just finished his work out and was on his way out when he ran into a large crowd. It was mostly girls and they were all crowded around one of the studios. All the studios had a single wall of windows for viewing and every inch of it was blocked with bodies. Bokuto knew they were used for group classes, but he preferred to work out on his own so he never ventured to this part of the gym. It seemed strange, but then again Bokuto could care less. He was only here to lift weights and stay in shape for Volleyball. He was about to shrug it off and go home until a conversation caught his attention.

              “Have you ever taken one of his classes?”

              “I wish. I wanted to take this one, but it always fills up. They cut it off when the studio gets too full.”

              “I know, when I heard about it, I thought it was weird, but it’s a good work out.”

              “I mean I can hardly walk in heels and he can dance in them. He dances better in them then his teaching partner.”

              “And that’s saying something because Cass is a goddess.”

              “I heard they’re dating. Kuroo and Cass are perfect together, talk about a power couple.”

              Bokuto had to stop himself from butting into their conversation. He knew Kuroo’s teaching partner was Cass, but they weren’t dating. _No way._ _Tetsu’s gay, he told me in high school. Unless he decided he was bi…I only found out I was bi after living with Testu…damn those thighs…wait! Focus. No way would he be dating Cass, he would have told me._ Bokuto swallowed and jealousy burned in his stomach like acid. He’d actually never seen Kuroo show interest in anyone since coming to college. Kuroo talked to the other guys on the Volleyball team and called Kenma once a week, but he wasn’t dating anyone. At least that’s what Bokuto hoped. _Oh god, I’m hopeless…stupid feelings, he doesn’t even like me._ Bokuto deflated and was about to leave when the first girl spoke up again.

              “No way, Cass has a boyfriend. Also, I heard Kuroo is gay. It’s a shame really, he looks so sexy in those heels.”

              Bokuto perked up again. _Right! They mentioned Tetsu dancing in heels, that’s something I have to check out. I knew he taught dance classes but I didn’t know he taught a class like that._ Bokuto pushed to the front of the crowd, not caring who he pissed off in the process. His mouth fell open the minute he spotted his roommate. Kuroo was dressed in a baggy tank top and leggings along with the rumored black stilettos. Living together, he’d seen many sides of Kuroo, but this was new. He had always admired Kuroo’s thighs, but the heels made his calves look amazing too.

              Kuroo’s dance was sexy to say the least and very controlled at the same time. Every time Kuroo shook his hips the girls in the crowd swooned and Bokuto’s mouth went dry. The dance was not easy in the slightest, but Kuroo made it look effortlessly cool. It involved several body rolls and shimmying and while Kuroo and Cass were in sync with every move, Kuroo was obviously the superior dancer. Bokuto didn’t know where to look, Kuroo strutted in time with the music and the lines he made with his body were beautiful and elegant. The teachers played off each other with passionate looks and smirks full of playfulness and complete bliss. Kuroo took time, when Cass was teaching to walk around and help the girls and adjust their movements. The girls would smile sheepishly and he would praise them for their efforts.

              Bokuto knew the heels should have made Kuroo look girly, but they didn’t in the slightest. They just made him appear powerful, dominant, and he worked them like a king. He was completely exhilarated, and slightly turned on, by the dance and understood why the class filled up so fast. Not only did it look fun, but they had excuse to watch Kuroo’s every move _closely_. Bokuto’s mind went blank and all he could think was, _fuck, Tetsu! Marry me!_ Before he realized it, the class was over and Kuroo was thanking the students for attending.

              “If this is your first time, I teach hip hop classes on Tuesdays at 7 and 8, this one Wednesdays at 7:30 and 8:30 and Cass and I also teach a hip hop/ballet class on Thursdays at 7 and 8 as well. The first time is the beginner class and the second is advanced. Join us next time and make sure to give a like on Facebook to tell the gym you like your instructors, okay? I want to keep my job.” Kuroo winked at the last plug and a few of the girls in the back sighed dreamily.

              Bokuto waited until the class cleared out before walking into the studio. “Holy shit, Testu…”

              Kuroo’s back was to the door and he was helping Cass clean up, but he recognized the voice and his back went rigid. “Cass, I…I gotta go.”

“Kuroo, wait.” She wanted to stop him. He couldn’t see Bokuto’s face. He wasn’t making fun on Kuroo like he had thought. Bokuto was biting his lip, his eyes raking every inch of Kuroo’s body.

“Just tell the next class I had something come up.” Kuroo went into complete panic mode and avoided Bokuto’s eyes as he ran out the back door. He didn’t even think to grab his bag or his sneakers. He just had to get out of there. _I know this class wasn’t exactly secretive, but I never thought Bo would find out. He already has to deal with having a gay roommate who is completely in love with him and now he’s going to see me as a freak. I mean, he’s my best friend, but Bo’s a normal guy. He lifts weights, he plays college volleyball, he goes home with girls… He’s always been accepting of me, but this might be too weird._

“Sorry, Bo, I tried to stop him.” Cass gave him an apologetic smile. “He was always worried about what you’d think about this. He always assumed you’d be too exhausted or busy with extra spiking practice to come to the gym at this time.”

“No worries, Cass. I’ll clear things up.” Bokuto grinned at her and grabbed Kuroo’s things. He ran out the back door and chased after Kuroo. “Tetsurou! Come on, I just want to talk.” Bokuto had grabbed his things for him and raced out the back door. “Damn, dude, how are you so fast in those heels?” He caught up with Kuroo, but Kuroo refused to look at him. “Let’s at least go home and talk about this.”

              Kuroo wanted to run, but they were already drawing eyes and he was still in his heels. “Fine.” There were both silent on the way home. Kuroo could tell Bokuto was basically bursting with questions, but was respecting him by keeping quiet. They knew each other so well after meeting in high school and Bokuto was his partner in crime. Never had they had a silence this tense and awkward between them. Sure, they fought in high school, but it was mostly about volleyball. Even then, they ended up making up the next day because they couldn’t stand not talking to each other.

              Bokuto let them into to their shared apartment and Kuroo immediately slumped onto the couch. Bokuto strode into the kitchen and grabbed them both a beer before sitting across from Kuroo. “I knew you taught classes to pay for tuition, but damn, that was a shock.”

              “Yeah.” Kuroo took a sip of his beer then quickly pried his heels off. He wanted to throw them across the room, but more than that, he wanted to run.

              “Tetsu, why are you so upset?” Bokuto hadn’t seen Kuroo like this before and he just wanted to understand. Bokuto wasn’t good at seeing the people he cared about in pain when he couldn’t do anything. It just made him feel helpless.

              “Because I’m embarrassed. That was like my dirty little secret and I didn’t know how’d you react when you found out.” Kuroo still refused to meet Bokuto’s eyes and picked at the label on his beer bottle.

              “Dude. You’re my best friend, nothing you could do would make me hate you. Remember when you got drunk at the party and punched me? I forgave you. Or in high school when you’d make me so mad blocking every single one of my cool spikes? You pissed me off, but I still loved you, bro.” Bokuto leaned forward in his chair and he wanted close the distance between them.

Kuroo had purposefully sat as far away from Bokuto as possible, with the coffee table as physical barrier between the two of them. _Yeah, but I don’t love in that way. I love you in every sense of the world. Don’t tease me like that._

“Do you really want to know what I thought about it?”

              “Yes.” Kuroo voice was small, but hopeful at the same time.

              “Okay, but first I want to ask you a question.”

              Kuroo let out a huff through his nose and crossed his arms. He just wanted to know that Bokuto wasn’t going to judge him for this, but he complied anyway. Bokuto hadn’t shamed him or laughed at him yet. Kuroo made the mistake of looking at Bokuto’s face, he wasn’t smirking or mocking him, he was just honestly curious. “Fine, go ahead.”

              “Why the heels?”

              “Have you ever tried to walk in them?” Kuroo winced and he wanted to smack himself. _Of course, he hasn’t._ “Anyway, dancing in heels is harder than dancing barefoot or in sneakers so it’s more of a workout. Also, they’re good for strengthening your calves…and I guess they make me feel powerful and stuff. I brought the idea up to Cass and she was equally as excited at the idea.”

              “You told Cass that you like to wear heels before me? I feel betrayed.” Bokuto placed a hand on his chest and pretended to look terribly offended.

              “She’s a girl and my coworker and the class is wildly popular.” Kuroo avoided the topic at hand. _I couldn’t tell you because I’m in love with you and I didn’t want you to run. Of course, I’d be more worried about your opinion than anyone else’s._

              “Duh, dude. They get to watch you dance in those heels for an hour, who wouldn’t want that? Have you seen how your legs and ass look because of them? And those pants of yours help too.”

              “What?” Kuroo swore his brain had just short-circuited. Bokuto normally flirted with him in a joking manner. They did it to piss off their friends and because it was just hilarious to them. Bokuto’s tone was nothing like that. It was serious and it made Kuroo’s heart squeeze in his chest.

              Bokuto smirked and winked at him. “I thought that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Kuroo looked up in surprise, meeting Bokuto’s eyes this time and he saw honesty and affection in those beautiful golden irises. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you and all I could think was ‘marry me, Testu’.”

              “Wait!” Kuroo cut him off, not believing his ears. “What? You’re straight, Kou. I’ve never once seen you with a guy at a party.”

              Bokuto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “You see, the thing is, I have a thing for this guy. He’s really cool, a totally bomb dancer and the best middle blocker on the team. I didn’t realize I saw him as more than a friend until we started living together last year. He’s definitely into guys so I thought because he never made a move that he wasn’t interested. Maybe I wasn’t being obvious enough with how I flirted with him. The reason I never went home with a guy was because I wanted it to be special with this guy.”

              Kuroo stood up and was gaping at Bokuto the whole time he was speaking. “I didn’t make a move because we’ve always been that way! I came out to you in high school and you were flirty, but I thought that was just our joke.”

              “So, parading around in only my boxers and complimenting your body wasn’t obvious enough?”

              Kuroo gasped and thought back on their past year. All those times Bokuto would look him up and down or comment on how sexy his behead or his legs were…they were all _real_ flirts! All those times he’d stare at Bokuto’s bare arms or his chest, Bokuto had been showing them off on purpose. Kuroo’s heart started pounding in his chest and he wanted to launch himself across the coffee table at Bokuto, but he still didn’t fully believe it. “You mean all those times you looked at me like _that,_ it wasn’t a joke? And you hate clothes so seeing you half naked wasn’t a surprise.”

              “I’m always serious when I flirt with you.”

              Kuroo searched Bokuto’s face for any trickery or teasing, but his face was open and his smile was warm. “Shit.” He was usually more eloquent than that, but he couldn’t speak.

              Bokuto grinned at him. “How long have you liked me?”

              “I don’t know.” Kuroo paused to think about it and knew it seemed like a stupid moment, but that was the moment. With the two of them helping Tsuuki together, he knew he admired Bokuto as more than a friend. “I realized it during our third year at the training camp. Remember when I told Tsukki to shut you up?”

              “Yeah? I told you to make me.”

              “Yeah, I wanted to kiss you to shut you up.”

              Bokuto burst out laughing, holding his stomach as tried not fall of his chair. “Dude. Are you serious? That’s when you realized?”

              “Shut up. I think I’ve liked for a while, but our third year is when were closest.”

              Bokuto was about to come back with a retort but he had another idea. “Why don’t you make me?”

              Kuroo smirked, “Oh yeah?” He walked around and took Bokuto’s face between his hands. He hesitated to give Bokuto the opportunity to pull away, but one look in Bokuto’s eyes and he was sure. Bokuto’s gaze was unwavering and full of sincerity and challenge. Kuroo pressed their lips together and Bokuto immediately hugged Kuroo close. Kissing Bokuto was like coming home, it was a finally, a beginning and an end all wrapped up in one. It was the end of their friendship and the beginning of their relationship. And it all started with a pair of heels.


End file.
